


Put your nose in paperbacks

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom!Rob, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Rob has a surprise for Chester





	Put your nose in paperbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea from another writer's story and wanted to use a pairing that had been spinning in my mind for some time.

It was the most perfect winter day. Snow was deep and more was still coming. He watched the flakes descent from the sky and smiled when one fell on his nose before he rubbed the cold wetness off. He loved the weather. Not really the coldness, but the snow and how it muffled all the noises. And the landscape that came together with the atmosphere. It was almost eerie now when there was no one around and the sky had darkened. He pushed his hoodie on his head blocking the frigid wind and quickened the pace of his steps. He wanted to get home. Striding down the pavement he was soon where he needed to be.

 

"Hi, I'm home!", he yelled stomping his feet and shaking the snow of his coat.

 

"Hi", Rob came to him smiling and bringing a glass of red wine.

 

"The Bordeaux that you like", he winked his eye.

 

"Whoa, slow down Robbie!", he yelped.

 

Not like he didn't like it. It just was so unusual to the drummer. Rob was the shy one. He was quiet and when he talked he had some important to say. Fuck the small talk, could have been his motto. He followed the drummer to the kitchen wanting an answer.

 

"I just thought that you would need some indulging. So much touring and not so much time for Chazzy", the taller man sipped from his glass placing it to the counter.

 

Then Chester noticed the scent. It was delicious. There was hints of orange and clove, but the over all scent revealed the food cooking on the stove.

 

"You can sit down. The dinner is ready in few", Rob nodded at the table that had soft led lights snaking on its surface.

 

There were few candles with real flames on the counter next to the stove but the kitchen was otherwise practically dark.

 

Chester loved the view. His rather fresh boyfriend cooking for him. Rob's hair was hanging on his face even though he tried to push it behind his ears with his long fingers. Chester loved those fingers and how they felt on his skin. They played him like an instrument. Making him echo with every little touch. The cooking was a new thing though. He didn't even know was Rob good at it or not, but a cookbook on the counter revealed that it couldn't be terrible. He sat down and tasted the wine. Yes, the drummer had remembered his wine. It was lovely.

 

"So... You told me once you like apples. I had to use my imagination but the pork chops with cider apples are one thing I have done before. After my friend wanted the recipe I knew it was good. I hope you like it", the drummer glanced over his shoulder.

 

Chester inhaled. Not only cause the scent was so good but cause he was excited. Nothing sexier than a cooking boyfriend, especially when all he himself really knew how to make was a burger. Rob came to him an placed a plate to the table. It had beautifully browned pork chop, nice amount of apple slices covered on glistening sauce and then other sauce that was more creamier. Freshly sprinkled sage on top, told his nose to him. Then the drummer placed another plate for himself across the table and sat down staring at him eyes sparkling with joy.

 

"This looks lovely", was literally the first thing Chester said after entering the house.

 

"I hope you also like the taste", the drummer nodded waiting in anticipation.

 

Chester cut out a piece of the pork with a piece of apple and brought it to his mouth to taste. It was good. Like really something he would want to eat again. And again.

 

"Rob it's yummy. I didn't know you can cook this well", he mumbled cutting up some more meat.

 

"Bullshit. The cookbook did it. Really, it is easy", the drummer winked still flattered that the singer liked his cooking.

 

Then they ate in silence. Chester glanced at the drummer once in a while getting a devious smile back which made him think that this wasn't the only surprise. He finished the plate feeling full but still wanting more. He thought he would steal the recipe for himself later. Maybe he could learn how to make it even though it seemed to be complicated.

 

"Honey. Despite what you said earlier I really loved the food", he smiled placing his utensils down next to his plate that had only the bone left.

 

"Glad that you liked it. Wait for a second for the desert, okay?", Rob smiled again deviously that made Chester's groins stir. He blinked not believing his thoughts.

 

Then he watch the drummer take their plates and rinse them under water before placing in the dishwasher. Then he poured more wine to them and stopped to stare at him. Rob's eyes were dark and filled with lust.

 

"Go to the bedroom. I will follow you soon", the drummer commanded making his cheeks burn.

 

He knew that when the other man said things in such voice he should obey. So he gulped and got up. Only when he had exited the kitchen he frowned wondering what was up. He walked to the bedroom and sat down to the bed waiting anxiously. Rob had lit up candles also there and Chester didn't dare to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. It didn't take long. After some minutes Rob followed him something behind his back.

 

"Take off your clothes", Rob's voice was tight.

 

Chester inhaled and obeyed again. After taking off his pants he turned around to smirk. He already guessed what was coming. It isn't like they hadn't fucked before Rob being the dominate one.

 

"Get on the bed, on your back", the drummer said then not blinking his eyes.

 

"Relax. You can feel a silky scarf just beside your right hand. Tie it around your head to cover your eyes. And make sure that you don't see a thing", the drummer said eagerly.

 

Chester groaned but obeyed once again. The task was hard only cause he didn't know now what was exactly coming.

 

Once the singer had done what was asked Rob placed the thing behind his back on the nightstand and started to undress himself. He really wanted just to fuck the singer senseless now, but on the other hand thinking of him squirming under him was way more exciting so he waited.

 

"What do you want now?", he whispered crawling on Chester.

 

"I want you to fuck me. You know that...", the singer breathed when Rob took his nipple in his mouth. It puckered wonderfully making the singer gasp.

 

"What if I don't?", Rob rubbed his thigh licking his lips.

 

"Shit... Don't tease me like that", Chester groaned hoping that Rob would pick up the pace. The anticipation was killing him.

 

Rob was straining against his jeans so he got back up and started to unbutton them making the other male squirm when he heard the zipper. After releasing his throbbing cock he crawled back on the singer licking softly his jawline.

 

"I just want to fuck you so bad. But you have to wait", he breathed and pushed the hands away that were trying to wrap themselves around him.

 

The singer held his breath when Rob got closer to him kissing his luscious lips.

 

"Please baby...", Chester pleaded and groped Rob's ass.

 

"Nuh uh!", Rob laughed and grabbed his hands.

 

Quicker than the singer could react he had handcuffed him making the chain travel around the headboard. So cliché but oh how much he loved it.

 

"Rob what the fuck...", the singer groaned.

 

This was new. He liked to be handcuffed but even though they hadn't tried it yet, but he wanted to touch the drummer. And now he was even more anxious what was going to happen. He felt Rob shift on the bed and then his hand squeeze his hip.

 

"Ready?", he could hear the smirk in Rob's voice.

 

"Well if you would tell me for what then I would be mo.... HOLY SHIT!", he yelped when he felt something cold run on his chest.

 

The drummer laughed to the reaction. He loved when the singer was confused and out of his comfort zone. He leaned on licking the chest clean slowly.

 

"Rob, what the hell are you doing?", Chester gasped when he felt the tongue flick over his nipple.

 

"Well I wanted some desert. So you can be the desert", he leaned to kiss him.

 

When he pushed his eager tongue between Chester's lips the singer realized finally what was happening. It was fucking chocolate sauce.

 

"You know you're mean right?", he groaned when he felt Rob's hard cock rub against his.

 

"How so? You don't like this? I can always stop if you want", Chester felt the cool air hit his skin when the drummer leaned up.

 

"Aarrrrgh! Robbie! Just release me so I can touch you", Chester groaned.

 

He wanted to feel the drummer. His strong arms and soft hair. How his muscles tensed when Chester's cold hands traveled across them. How his heart fluttered when he was waiting for Chester to proceed. The cold metal clanging around the headboard was getting annoying.

 

"No. Today I will focus on you. And you will focus on me touching you", Rob whispered in his ear making shivers run through him.

 

Oh boy, Chester thought and swallowed hard.

 

The drummer hadn't stopped with the chocolate sauce and Chester felt a cool puddle form on his taut abdomen and further on his thighs. And the eager tongue soon following lapping it slowly away.

 

"Rob....", Chester whined when the tongue trailed down but just barely avoided his member.

 

Rob went to lick the chocolate off from the sensitive skin in the inner thighs feeling the singer's frustration grow as his arousal did. His hair tickling Chester's stomach was driving him crazy. He pulled the handcuffs and bucked his hips wanting the drummer sink his head already on him.

 

"Please...", the singer croaked hoarsely.

 

"Oh I love when you say please like that... So desperately wanting my mouth", Rob smirked and grabbed the chocolate.

 

"Say it again", the drummer started to drizzle the chocolate on Chester's cock.

 

"Please Rob", Chester bit his lip anxiously waiting for the hot lips.

 

The other man smiled and started slowly just licking up the length from root to the tip. It didn't even take more than for him to take the tip into his mouth when the singer was already moaning. And he couldn't be more pleased cause of that. The sweet chocolate with the saltiness of the skin was the most delicious taste making him purr. 

 

"Oh my god. I love your mouth", Chester breathed wriggling under the drummer's skilled hands that were groping his ass.

 

"More than anything?", Rob paused when Chester breathing was getting heavier.

 

"Well I love your cock even more", the singer gulped.

 

The other man got up and leaned over Chester letting his hair brush his shoulders. Chester's skin had a slight film of sweat making it gleam on the candlelight. He was licking his lips nervously not knowing what was Rob's next move and looked so mesmerizing.

 

"You're so gorgeous", Rob muttered kissing the other man and biting his lower lip hard but not enough to draw blood.

 

Then he took a tube from the nightstand drawer opening it. The sound made Chester flinch slightly.

 

"You know that sound?", Rob teased him.

 

"Yes", Chester said quietly the anticipation killing him.

 

Rob coated her fingers leaning then back to the singer nibbling his earlobe. There was no need to take too long with the preparation so he pushed two fingers in watching the other man growl and tense up. He hadn't even touched himself yet and was also growing anxious.

 

Chester pulled his hands so frustrated that he couldn't trail his fingers in Rob's hair to pull him down to kiss him. But of course Rob was one step ahead and licked his jaw back to his mouth swallowing Chester's whimpers. Pushing his fingers deeper he smiled when the other man squirmed.

 

"Do you like that?", Chester felt the warm breath on his neck.

 

"Yes Rob. And I'm getting frustrated", he groaned.

 

"Getting? I thought you were frustrated from... since I added the handcuffs", Rob grinned pulling his fingers out from his lover.

 

"I would say 'fuck you' but I don't think you're supposed to say that when you're handcuffed", Chester sighed bucking his hips.

 

"You're right in that. But I think I can help you with the frustration", the drummer licked his lips while he lubed his throbbing length.

 

"Fuck!", Chester yelped when Rob thrusted in him.

 

Sure they had done it before. And sure the fingers helped. But it was surprise still. A good feeling one when he just focused to that. Rob waited patiently the tensed singer relax before he pulled just a bit back and pushed back in.

 

"Holy...", the other man started but was shut down by another kiss on his swollen lips.

 

"I have waited for all day this", Rob whispered smiling.

 

"I'm so gonna revenge all the teasing", the singer wriggled himself wanting the other to fuck him already.

 

"Oh yeah? What you have in your mind?", Rob thrusted harshly in filling him all the way.

 

Chester would have answered but instead of words he just groaned. It was getting too much and the drummer wasn't even touching him. Until just now when he felt the long fingers around his member.

 

"Out of words, huh?", Rob whispered straight into his ear and went to suck his neck.

 

Biting to the tender flesh on the singer's shoulder he made him growl. The sweet tingling pain was wonderful. He loved when Rob did that. Getting bitten was totally his thing and it hadn't took long for the drummer to figure it out after they had started to have sex some months ago. He wanted to use his hand but cause he couldn't he wrapped his legs around Rob's waist trying to pull him closer. Who got the hint and picked up the pace.

 

"Rob...", Chester mumbled feeling the drummer hit his spot over and over again.

 

His heart was thudding and he felt dizzy. Still terribly frustrated cause of the handcuffs he tugged his hands making the metal dig to his skin.

 

Rob wasn't already on the edge of coming even though he wanted to make the singer come first. Pumping his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts should do the job.

 

"Come for me", he leaned to whisper his hot words to Chester's ear.

 

It was pretty much all Chester needed for the spark to burst into flames and himself to spurt his seed on Rob's hand. The drummer hadn't really prepared himself for the ear piercing scream Chester let out but it was pushing him over the edge as he stared at the tensing man.

 

"Fuck!", he growled with one finish push and released his hot load inside the singer.

 

Seeing the other man come slowly down from his orgasm was almost as lovely sight as he getting in it the first place.

 

"You look amazing", Rob sighed and pulled the scarf from Chester's eyes.

 

The singer gasped when he finally get to see his lover. Rob's hair was a mess part of it drooping on his eyes. And his eyes had shades of satisfaction, joy, love... Also many things Chester couldn't properly read.

 

"Can you take the handcuffs off now? I want to touch you", Chester whimpered trying to smile.

 

Rob laughed and grabbed the keys releasing the singer who slung his hands instantly around the drummer pulling him against himself reuniting their lips again.

 

"I should do this again soon", Rob mumbled when the other purred in his mouth.

 

"Hell no. You almost drove me crazy", Chester rolled his eyes.

 

"Exactly", Rob smirked and let his lips trail Chester's jawline grazing the skin same time with his teeth.

 

\-----


End file.
